Mistletoe
by bookloverforever2002
Summary: Piper McLean hates mistletoe. Now her cabin is planning a Christmas Party and it will of course include mistletoe. But Jason won't be there, and there's a serious flirt out to have her. Will Piper have a good Christmas, or a bad one, but it all revolves around a mistletoe kiss. Jasper, Percabeth, Frazel, and Caleo! Merry Christmas!


**Merry Christmas! For a Christmas present to my awesome readers, I made a Christmas one shot. It's 2,398 words! It took a while, but it's okay. I had a lot of time considering I'm still sick! :( I have the flu. I had to cancel my Christmas Eve with my cousins. I'll see them next weekend to make up for it, but it won't be the same. I shouldn't be complaining though. There are kids who have worse illnesses then me, and I don't want them to get sick also.**

**This story goes out to everyone who's sick for the holidays to make them feel better. Hope you guys have a good Christmas.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

**Well, Merry Christmas,**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>This is the story of how I started to like mistletoe.<p>

I was so excited! Camp Half-Blood was having their first ever Christmas Party. I was a little nervous though. My siblings planned the party which equals mistletoe.

I hate mistletoe. It makes people kiss others they don't like. One time when I was little, there was this annoying boy in my named Brian. My dad and his parents decided to have Christmas Eve together. He tricked me to go under the mistletoe!

He almost did kiss me, but I ran. I had to run out of the house out into the snow to escape him! After that, I never hung out with him again.

"Piper? Piper! BEAUTY QUEEN!" Someone shouted in my ear.

"WHAT LEO?!" I yelled back.

He laughed. "Looks like you're excited for tonight."

I frowned. "My siblings are planning the party. They asked for help from Conner and Travis to plan tonight! Of course I'm overjoyed!"

"Don't worry beauty queen. Jason would electrocute anyone who comes near you."

Jason won't be able to come tonight. He's at Camp Jupiter helping Frank and Hazel with monster attacks. Apparently more monsters are attacking the camp.

Percy and Annabeth are coming from New Rome. They said they had a surprise for us. Chiron was overjoyed to see his two students back.

"Hey beautiful."

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Jordan. He was new here. Son of Hermes. Ever since he got here, he won't stop flirting with me. Jason was so close of killing him once. Jordan had a black eye and broken limbs everywhere. Jason had a cut, but that was it.

After that, Jordan never flirted with me with Jason around. Whenever he's not here, Jordan flirts with me twenty-four seven.

"What do you want Jordan?" I asked.

He smirked. "Checking up on my special girl."

"I am not your special girl." I gritted my teeth.

He put his arm around me. Then he whispered. "See you tonight."

Then he ran off towards his other weird friends. I growled when he turned back at me and winked.

"What's his problem?" Leo asked, "Hasn't he learned his lesson from when Jason beat him up?"

"Let's go repair boy." I said.

We walked for a little while until we reached the pavilion. People were gathered around four people. I smiled at my friends faces.

"Piper! Leo!" Percy called.

We ran into the Pavilion. It's been a year since I've seen Percy and Annabeth. I haven't seen Hazel and Frank for two years. We kept in touch, though.

We did a group hug. I've missed them so much.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled and held her hand up. On it was a ring with a pearl engraved into it.

I gasped. "Percy proposed?!"

She smiled. He wrapped his arm around her.

"When's the wedding?" Leo asked.

Percy answered, "Summer of next year."

I smiled and hugged them once again. Some congratulations were heard and people cheered. Chiron was smiling down at his two favorite campers.

"Piper, Jason wishes you a Merry Christmas." Frank said.

"He wishes he could be here." Hazel added.

I smiled. I missed Jason. I haven't seen him since Thanksgiving. Long distance relationships are hard, but they're worth it. I love Jason.

"So whose idea was it?" Percy asked. "Who asked to have party?"

I frowned. "The Aphrodite Cabin."

They all groaned.

Then someone said, "Even though I haven't been here long, I agree. The Aphrodite Campers are the worse!"

I turned around and saw Calypso, Leo's girlfriend. After the Giant War, while he was dead, he had Festus bring him to her island. Then he was revived, and he brought Calypso back. Soon she lost her immortality

When he came back he tried to make a dramatic entrance with his helicopter. Of course being Leo something went wrong.

He fell face first between Jason and me at the camp fire. We were speechless. Then he said. "How's it going?"

Then I punched him. I thought he was a ghost! I mean, we burned his shroud!

"Hey Calypso, my lady." Leo said.

Calypso rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. Leo smiled, then kissed her.

I was happy for him. He finally found someone who was perfect for him. He Leo fell in love with every girl he met. Khione, Thailia, Hazel, the weird girl from the Ares cabin who had a big zit on her forehead.

"Well I can bet there will be mistletoe." Percy said.

I nodded. "They had the Stolls help."

They groaned again.

"Well, if we stick together, we won't have to do anything crazy." Annabeth told her fiancé.

"Easy for you." I said. "Jordan has a plan! I'm dead without Jason."

Percy smiled. "Jason figured. He told us to watch you. Don't worry. Jordan's not going anywhere near you. Just stay away from mistletoe."

"No problem." I growled. "I hate mistletoe."

Leo smiled. The others looked at us confused. Leo's the only one I told about the mistletoe experience.

"Long story." I explained.

They nodded and everyone went their separate ways. I headed straight back to my cabin to sleep. Unfortunately, my cabin was getting ready for tonight.

"Hey Piper!" Lacy said. "Excited for tonight? You won't believe what we have planned!"

"No not really." I said.

"Why?" Lacey asked.

"Jason." I answered. "He's . . . not coming. Also, mistletoe. I hate it."

Lacey frowned. Then she smiled, and walked away. She whispered something into Mitchel's ear. He smiled.

Probably just another idea for the party.

Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to Aphrodite yelling in my ear.

"Wake up, sweetie!" She yelled.

"Mother?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Giving you a makeover!"

I didn't have time to object before she shoved me into the bathroom. She sat me down in a chair and looked me over. She snapped her fingers and I gasped.

I was wearing a red sparkly dress and black boots. My hair had a couple of braids going down the side. My hair was straightened and I had a black beanie hat. My nails were painted coal black and I black fishnet gloves on.

Then Aphrodite brought out the make-up.

"No." I said, but it didn't matter.

She snapped her fingers. I ran to the mirror, and there it was covering my face.

"Get rid of it." I said.

Mother rolled her eyes, but obliged. Soon I only had light red eye-shadow and a bit of blush.

I was about to thank my mom, but when I turned around, she was gone. There was a note on the table.

It read, _**J will luv it! Meet him under CT–A**_

J? Who's J? I guess I'll find out tonight at the Christmas Tree, I think.

I was walking into the party with Annabeth, Calypso, and Hazel. Aphrodite gave them make-overs, too apparently.

Annabeth was wearing a blue, sparkly, cocktail dress. She wore a sash that has sparkly snowflakes. She had light blue sparkly heels and a snowflake headband. She wore light silver eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss. Her hair was straightened, except for a couple of curls. She looked just like a snowflake.

Hazel wore a white dress with red striped. She had a red and white necklace, white flats with red patterns all over them. She wore red and white bangles. Her face had red eye-shadow and a little bit of red blush. She looked exactly like a candy cane.

Calypso wore a red strapless dress. It blew up at her knees before it stopped. She wore a black belt with a gold buckle. For shoes, she had black boots and a black choker. Leo was totally going to laugh because on her head was a Santa hat. She was dressed like Santa, without the beard. **(Like Liv from the episode Fa-la-la-a-Rooney)**

"You ready to go?" I asked.

They nodded. Before they we walked in all together, I held them back.

"Mistletoe." I answered.

They looked up. Sure enough, Mistletoe was hanging from the door.

"One at a time." I said, "You guys are nice, but not my type."

Annabeth and Hazel laughed. Calypso and I looked at each other confused.

"What?" We asked.

Annabeth laughed. "Nico used to like Percy, but he got over him. Nico told Percy and I and told him he wasn't his type! Ever since, Percy won't shut up about it!"

Soon we were all laughing.

We walked in one at a time. When we were all in, we admired the place.

My cabin, actually did a good job. The camp fire was surrounded by campers making marshmallows. There were a couple of Christmas Trees each representing a different cabin.

We all put our gifts in the center. My cabin came up with a Secret Santa. Must have been luck. I had Leo! Then we're allowed to give gifts to anyone else. I got gifts for all the seven and Calypso. I wish I could see Jason's face when he sees what I got him.

"Well I see your dates were visited by my mother." I said.

Leo, Percy, and Frank were dressed up like there dates were. Leo looked like Santa, without the beard and fat suit. Percy wore all blue and silver pants. Frank wore all red and white.

They ran over to their boyfriends and walked over to the tree. Mom said J would love it. I hope it's Jason!

"Hey there baby." Someone said. "You look hot!"

I was not happy. Jordan. Why Jordan? Wait! J. . . MOM I HATE YOU!

"Jordan." I growled. "What do you want?"

"A kiss."

Then I spotted it. I was so stupid! I was standing under the mistletoe! It wasn't there a couple minutes ago!

"Mother!" I said.

Jordan laughed. "Prepared to be mine, Piper McLean."

I tried to step back, but I was stuck! The Stolls! He must have bribed them to do this. Now I won't be able to move until someone kisses me.

Then he leaned in. This is exactly why I hate mistletoe. As soon as this is over, Christmas will be ruined for me forever.

When our lips were about to touch, I felt something weird.

Then my ears popped. Electricity shot out and hit him square in the chest. He was blasted back towards the tree.

I looked at where it was shot. Jason was standing there fuming. He walked over to Jordan and picked him up by his collar.

"Leave my girlfriend alone." He said.

Then he dropped him and turned towards me.

"Looks like I'm the over protective boyfriend." Jason said.

He walked over to me, and kissed me. We kissed for a while. When we broke away I smiled at Jason.

"I thought you weren't going to make." I smiled.

"I wasn't going to leave you alone. Your cabin helped, and so did your mom. I didn't know why she made me wear this until I saw you." Jason said.

Jason was dressed like me. Red shirt and black jacket. Black jeans and red shoes, too.

"Thank you." I said.

Then I kissed him again.

The seven were the only ones left. It's been a while since we've been around each other. Calypso went to bed. Lacey and Mitchel did, too. All the campers went to sleep, except us.

I handed out the gifts.

Annabeth got her Daedalus laptop and dagger back. I had to ask Hades himself to get it. Apparently he was fishing for it for a while . . . literally.

Percy got a picture of him and Annabeth's under water kiss. It took a while, but I found it in the ruins of Arachne's old place. It was torn up, but I copied it and made a new one.

Leo got his picture Hazel drew of Calypso. It took a while, but I finally found it in the wreckage.

I got Calypso something from her old island. It was her favorite flower from her garden. Hephaestus helped me get it.

Frank got a new spear with multiple charges. Nico helped me summon his old skeleton, Gray. It took a while, but we found him.

I got Hazel a new art supply set. It was the same one Pluto gave her when she was little. I also got her a drawing of her on her favorite birthday. It took forever to get it right, but I think I got it.

Then for Jason, I got him a new sword. The gold one that flips. Reyna helped me figure out how to make it. It took a while, but I figured out that Zeus had to bless it.

"How did you get make this?" Jason asked.

I smiled. "I had to have your father bless it. Took a lot of convincing, I was almost electrocuted, but he finally agreed."

Leo smiled. "I can't believe you did this!"

I said. "Anything for my best friends."

Then I opened my present.

Each one was a charm for my bracelet. Each represents a fun time we had together.

Annabeth gave me a statue charm. It was covered in flames. It was from the time when we battled Mimas.

Percy gave me a half snake and half man charm. It was from when I convinced the snake man, Kerkrops, to bring us to the giants.

I didn't know Calypso for long. We did have music in common so she gave me a music note.

Leo gave me a dragon head to represent our first quest with Festus.

Frank gave me a seagull charm for when we went to visit his relatives.

Hazel gave me a tear charm. It was from the times we spent together when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. We shared a moment.

Then . . . oh my god. Jason's was the best. It was two things.

It was a locket charm. It opened in it were two photos. One was of the seven together before the big battle. The second picture was of our first kiss! How did he get this?

Then there was a second charm. It was a mistletoe.

I smiled. "Thank you Jason."

He asked. "You like it?"

I kissed him. When we pulled apart I smiled.

I said. "I love mistletoe."


End file.
